


Perfectly Fit

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: Nick was standing right beside her.





	Perfectly Fit

Nick was standing right beside her.  
His hands were traveling through her arms, settled along her body. Only a white bra and white panties were covering her, Nick knew he was the luckiest man in the world.  
‘You’re so beautiful, El.’ He whispered towards her neck, and she could him speak but also breath.  
They both wanted to move on the bed, but they wanted to enjoy their time too, and Nick certainly knew how to do that.  
He gently moved her hair, so he had access to her neck.  
He started to kiss it, slowly, like her neck was his whole world.  
The pleasure made her slightly arch, but he was still holding her arms. After a while she definitely wanted more, Nick could see it from her body.  
When he took his hands off of her arms, Ellie turned around.  
Not many inches were between them.  
Ellie quickly looked down to admire her shirtless boyfriend. She opened her mouth to sigh, and he locked his lips to hers.  
As he put her closer to him, there was no space between them.  
His skin against hers.  
Her fingers were running through his hair, while his hands were on her back.  
Then he started moving them. After a few seconds, she felt he unhooked her bra, letting it fall on her feet.  
He was still kissing her, holding her in his arms.  
Ellie felt safe, self confident, and beautiful. She could feel his strong arms on her back, and she thought their bodies fit perfectly, like they were created for each other.  
He started moving his hands again, this time towards her panties.  
He heard her panting when he took them off. And she panted louder when he took off his boxers.  
She thought he would take her there, maybe sliding on the floor.  
Instead he picked her up. Her hands were still on his hair, her legs spread around his waist, and they went towards the bed.  
He gently leaned her on it and knelt between her legs.  
He bent over her stomach and kissed it, going up and placing kiss on her abdomen, then on her breasts, on her neck, and on her lips.  
When he got them, he finally slid into her.  
It was gentle, but also determined and passionate.  
What a lover he was, Ellie thought.  
He thrusted slowly at the beginning, then his pace got quicker, and he felt she was following him.  
‘Not yet, babe. Just a little bit.’  
When Ellie got his climax was coming, she felt free to let her walls clamp, and they both came, together.  
He collapsed next to her, his abdomen towards the bed, as his breath was getting a normal pace. Same was doing Ellie’s, as a little smile appeared on her face.  
She collected some energy to place a kiss on him.  
‘You’re fantastic’ he stated, still next to her.  
‘Now’s my turn’ she stated.  
He wasn’t sure he heard that right, then his body flipped and she was on him.  
His jaw dropped. She was like a goddess. And he was at her mercy.


End file.
